I Want Yuu
by Misty Narumi
Summary: He hates his music. He has a reason why he plays them... LavixKanda, hint of AllenxLenalee rated for language


**I Want Yuu**

_I want you…_

_To make believe this is the first time_

_And I gotta say to you…_

_Love will find a way if its always true…._

"WOULD YOU TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF? I can't stand it when you play that damn song over and over!"

Lavi pouted as he pressed one of the keys on the keyboard of his laptop pausing the music. He glanced to the dark haired teen sitting at his desk facing the window. The frames were slightly opened to let in some fresh air. Also, the air conditioners in the dormitory broke and the students had to wait for the janitor to fix them. Kanda sat at his desk typing (or trying to) his research paper for Biology.

"What's wrong with it?" Lavi inquired with a frown. "And it's called a play list," he said plainly.

"Whatever! That song sucks and is annoying!"

"So…you don't like upbeat music?"

"…."

"Upbeat music helps me finish a paper quickly," the redhead remarked. He glanced at his list of songs on itunes. "How about this song?" Kanda continued to type until the song reached to certain lyrics.

…_.._

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
>Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just cant get you off my mind<em>

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<em>

Kanda's eye twitched irritably. "HELL NO! Not that song!"

"Why?"

"I hate the artist with passion…"

"Why?"

"Because…period."

"Why?"

"You're NOT helping me in finishing this damn paper that's due tomorrow! First thing in the morning!" Kanda snapped at the red head. Lavi was lying on his stomach on his bed.

"You…were kinna falling asleep so…. need any help with the paper? Even though you kinna procrastinated."

"No, I don't need help," the dark-haired teen hissed. The damn rabbit "helped" enough by keeping him awake without the use of caffeine. Wait, he hates coffee. Silence fell between the two boys with only the typing at Kanda's keyboard as the only noise; until a tune disrupted it.

…..  
><em>You think I'm funny<br>When I tell the punch line wrong  
>I know you get me<br>So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em> 

Kanda's eyebrow twitched irritably. He tried to ignore the song and continue typing. He was almost done with the five-page paper.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>we can dance, until we die  
>you and I, will be young forever<em>

…_._

….just a couple more pages…. Kanda thought. He quickly glanced at the clock on the lower right of his monitor. The digits read "12:01 am"

…  
><em>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back<em>

…

….  
><em>Just one touch<br>Now baby I believe  
>This is real<br>So take a chance and  
>Don't ever look back,<em>

_I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<em>

"Dammit! What's with these…. _Love_ songs?" Kanda exclaimed angrily as he slammed his fist against the keyboard. "And why do I have to listen to your damn songs anyway whenever I'm alone with you in this stinkin room?" and why the hell was he assigned to share a dorm room with the dumb rabbit anyway? Oh right, Bookman and Kanda's Uncle Tiedoll knew each other since high school days.

Lavi stared at him for a moment. Kanda couldn't tell whether he felt hurt, concern, curious given by the look on his face. Kanda stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I…wanted to listen to them with someone," he admitted.

"che! What about Moyashi?"

"Have you seen Allen and Lenalee listen to Lenalee's ipod nano? Sharing earphones…" Lavi said almost hopeful to have someone to share music like them.

"che! Like I care! Its their own damn business!"

"Do you think they're a cute couple?"

"che!"

"A yes?"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Silence fell once more for a moment until Kanda gasped, arms stretched to the ceiling.

"Finally, I'm done!"

The redhead watched his roommate as he printed out his paper then shutting of his laptop. Kanda released a small yawn before tucking himself into bed. Lavi watched him carefully before placing the earphones in his ears and replayed the songs he played while Kanda was around. He also played the songs he never got to show him. Kanda never liked the songs when he first heard them, hell he didn't like to listen to music people these days love to hear. The only type of music he wouldn't mind was old Japanese folklore music.

Lavi had a reason of why he wanted to play those songs with Kanda with him. Their first meeting didn't go quite smoothly with Kanda being anti-social. Lavi had his ups and downs of being "friendly" with the other man. He became defensive when Kanda was in a murderous mood; and glad when Kanda is in a "calm" mood.

During the few semesters they knew each other, Lavi couldn't help his feelings towards the Japanese male. He couldn't decipher what type of feelings they were….

Was it brotherly love?

Just close friends?

Or did he longed for something then "just friends"?

As he listened and hummed the tune to the song, he wondered if Kanda would catch a hint of the redhead's feelings for him someday.

11111111111

Chii-kun: just a random drabble while looking through some KandaxLavi fics…. Also listening to the first song featured here.

I'm sure most of you would be familiar with the songs used…

I don't own -man.


End file.
